Elemental Hero Legacy
by killswithskillz45
Summary: Chapter three is now up. check it out. for those who haven't read it, its about the story of the Elemental Heroes.
1. The Choosing

Ever wonder how the Elemental Heroes came into being? Well this is how it happened if they were real…

**Chapter One: The Choosing**

My name is Avan, or at least that's what my friends call me. My real name is Eamon, but for some reason, I always spelled my name Avan, so that was my nickname. I was just a normal kid, about 16. My friend Parker (we call him Sparky) was calling to me from across the front circle of Duel Academy.

"Hey Avan, whats up?" Sparky said, slapping me a high five. I shook my head, "Nothin much. You?" He grinned.

"Trixie and Clayton are coming back from that other school, ummm?" he scratched his head, "uhhh… oh yeah, North Academy!" My eyes widened. I hadn't seen Trixie or Clayton since we first came to Duel Academy. They moved I think because they're parents were about to move north, but I was never sure.

"Alright!" I exclaimed. Sparky and me slapped another high five, and for the next week or so, we planned a party for Trixie and Clayton.

**One Week Later**

"SPARKY! AVAN!" Trixie called to us from the ship. I ran up and hugged her around the waist. It was a bit emotional, but she didn't mind. Clayton ran down in his usual funky way, tripping over a screw or something and barreling into Sparky.

"Yeah Clayton, its great to see you too…"Sparky said awkwardly. I let go of Trixie and helped Sparky up. But before he got up, Clayton, Trixie, Sparky and me suddenly jolted away from everything else.

"OHHH MYYY GGOODD!" Trixie screamed before we all slammed down on a hard metal surface. I groaned. It felt like a truck had slammed into my head. I looked around at Sparky and Clayton. For some reason I never figured out, Clayton seemed unaffected in anyway.

"WELCOME!" a booming voice roared. It was so loud it shook the room, which was completely black except for a single light shining around us. Sparky jumped up, and started twitching, which was always funny to see.

"Who's there?" I asked, and I got my answer before I even thought of the question, because I was staring right at it.

"Welllll, look who we have here" an old man said. He had a hunched back and some hypnotizing wheel in his hand, or that's what it looked like.

"Who the hell are you?" Trixie demanded. The old man silenced her. "I am the Fusion Sage. I safeguard the universe with a team of heroes, known as the Elemental Heroes.

I laughed, so hard a fist was punching me from the inside. "Please, Elemental heroes. Yeah right." Before I knew it, he smacked me across the head. He growled, "This is no laughing matter. Damn it, if you don't shut the hell up, your planet will be destroyed!"

"What?" I asked. "Wait before you answer that, why are we here?" Sage, looked down. "My original heroes were destroyed, by our greatest enemies, the Destiny Heroes. You're here to replace them. Sparky shook his head, "No way man. We are not risking our lives for some guy who beats people up and cusses them out. That is just damn wrong."

"Why did you choose us?" Clayton asked. The old man seemed amused by the question, and pulled out a small piece of cloth. He began what I could already tell was going to be a long speech.

"I started observing you all, when you were beginning to shape up like heroes. Avan, you caught my eye when you jumped across a hole in a dig site to save a construction worker. Sparky, I noticed you when, you risked yourself by saving a cat stuck on a live electrical wire. Trixie, you ran inside a burning building to save two young girls from dying a fiery death. Clayton, you stepped in front of a punch by a hulking bully to protect someone from harm. Because of what you did, you were given a Elemental Hero name."

"Trixie, your fearlessness of fire, grants you the name of Elemental Hero Burstinitrix. Clayton, your powerful structure gives you the name of Elemental Hero Clayman. Sparky, for braving electricity, your name is Elemental Hero Sparkman. And Avan, for flying across your death to save someone else, your name is Elemental Hero Avian."

The weird sage shot a beam across the room, that enveloped us. The light changed my clothes into something else. I could feel my muscles expanding. Wings grew out of my back, and my shire changed into a green color with a white center. Small claws grew out of my hands, and a bird themed mask grew over my face.

The light faded and died away. The sage was smiling at our changed selves. Clayton looked like a clay doll, brown rounded skin with a small stubby head. Trixie looked like a Barbie doll with a mean attitude, a mask similar to mine over her face, and a red jumpsuit over her body. Sparky looked like a Power Ranger with a the upgrade. A conducting glass helmet was over his head, and a metal suit covered him.

"Ahh, my new team. You are the new Elemental Heroes." I grinned. What the heck? I looked at the others. They nodded to me and I said, "We'll do it!" The sage smiled and sighed. "Then meet the other Elemental Heroes. Four others appeared from the darkness around us. One was large, almost bigger than Clayton, with a gold body and two blades on the bottoms of his arms. One looked like a bug, standing upright, with a black and red body. Another looked like a Scot from _Braveheart_, with a large sword across his back. The last one looked like me, with a bigger sense of authority.

The gold one said, "Im Elemental Hero Bladedge. Im the strongest of the Elemental Heroes." The Braveheart one said, "Im Elemental Hero Wildheart, the fiercest of the Elemental Heroes." The bug shaped one said, "Im Elemental Hero Necroshade. Im the darkest of the Elemental Heroes" Finally the last one said, "Im Elemental Hero Neos, the most powerful of the Elemental Heroes."

The sage smiled again, "The Elemental Heroes are back together!" We all cheered. He said under his breath, "We'll work out the details later."

So what do you think? I'll update as soon as possible, when I get over five reviews. Thanks for reading!


	2. The Search for Bubbleman

the sequel to the previous chapter. this does have swears and a hint of romantic connection. there is a cliffhanger, but i'll update soon.

**Chapter Two: The Search for Bubbleman**

**Part One**

My name is Elemental Hero Avian. Well, at least, that's my other name. My human name is Eamon (my friends call me Avan). Before we became heroes, we lead normal lives and we were normal people. That all changed when we were transported to another realm. The realm of the Elemental Heroes, a band of heroes who protect the innocent from our enemies. When we were transported to the Elemental realm, we met the leader, the Fusion Sage.

We learned that he had been watching us ever since our first acts of heroism and bravery. My other friends Trixie, Sparky and Clayton had also been with me when we became the new Elemental Heroes. Today we're training for the battle with the Destiny Heroes, our enemies.

"To defeat the Destiny Heroes, you must learn a certain kind of teamwork. But the kind of teamwork I'm talking about is much different from the teamwork you must be thinking of." The sage was teaching us the rules of being Elemental Heroes, since we were still kids.

"What kind of teamwork are you talking about?" Trixie asked. Her hero name was Burstinitrix, but we still call her Trixie. "I'm talking about fusion." The sage said. "Fusing together to become even more powerful. Your minds, your thoughts, your very existence will become one."

I was shocked, because fusing sounded impossible. Even more shocking was the fact that we can't all fuse together. "Certain heroes can fuse together. In depends on relations with the other hero. It could be time spent together, personal opinion, love interest… things like that." When he said love interest, I gave a quick glance to Trixie, then turned back to the sage.

"So, which of us can fuse with each other?" Clayton asked. The sage closed his eyes, and reached out a piece of cloth. Images appeared on the cloth. The first showed Clayton and Sparky, when they first met in 1st Grade. Next, Clayton and Trixie, during a birthday party. Other images that showed the four of us appeared as well.

Finally the sage said who could fuse with who. "Avian, you are able to fuse with…Burstinitrix only." Trixie looked at me, then glanced back at the sage. "Burstinitrix, you can fuse with…Clayman and Avian." Clayton looked at Trixie, and Trixie looked into his eyes. It only lasted a second, then the sage started up again. "Sparkman, you can fuse with… Clayman only." Sparky slapped Clayton a high-five an cheered briefly. "And Clayman you can fuse with… Burstinitrix and Sparkman."

The sage opened his eyes again and sighed. "Those are who you can fuse with for now. As time goes on, more choices may be available. I'll check every week to make sure." I got up from the chair and returned to my room.

The next day, we found out our mission. Me, Bladedge, Trixie, and Clayton were going to the Destiny Hero base, commanded by Diamond Dude, one of the Destiny Heroes. Apparently he had captured one of the Elemental Heroes, named Bubbleman. Our only lead was that the leader of the Destiny Heroes, Dreadmaster, wanted to extract Bubbleman's elemental powers and create a new form of Elemental Heroes against us.

I woke up the next day, and knew the mission was starting today. I flew off the perch that was my bed and went to the launch bay. The sage met us to say farewell. "Good luck heroes. Remember Diamond Dude is one of the most powerful Destiny Heroes. You must be careful. And use this when you need to." He gave me a small box. It was vibrating in my hand slightly. "What is it?" Clayton asked.

"It is the fusion device." The sage said. "But it can only be used in time of great danger. So if you find yourself in a tight spot, use it and you'll be able to save yourself from danger." I nodded, "Thank you. We'll use it well."

The ship took off for Diamond Dude's outpost at the edge of Elemental space. Beyond it, we don't know what we'll find. I just hop Bubbleman is there.

**Two Days later**

"We're coming in too hot" Bladedge screamed over the noise of breaking metal. More diamond shards ripped into the shell of the ship."Dammit, a shard hit the fuselage. I can't control the landing" Clayman said as the ship spiraled toward the ground. Suddenly, my senses kicked in. I flew out of the cockpit into space. I went to the front of the ship and pushed with my enhanced hero strength. But it wasn't enough. Not even all of us together could keep the ship from crashing. We would die unless we could stop the ship.

I had an idea that could save us though. I pulled the fusion device from under my wing, and called on its power. "Trixie come here!" I screamed. Trixie burned through the twisted and breaking metal. The fusion device kicked in and I jolted towards Trixie as the fusing began.

**Clayman's POV**

I saw Trixie and Eamon slam into each other as the ship broke apart. Eamon's wings grew in size and his chest melted into Trixie's. Trixie's arm slowly changed shape. A mouth of some sort formed into the arm. Their faces became one and in a flash of light, the fusion was complete.

The finished product was so powerful, his energy radiated even 30 feet away. The hero had a dark greenish body, with a regular hero arm and a red dragon shaped arm, that was launching fire from the opening. He had no mouth and somehow I could hear his thoughts.

"I am the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman. I am here to assist, Clayman" he said in a deep, almost angelic voice. He flew down to the front of the ship and pushed with all his power. In an instant, the entire ship jolted to a halt.

**Flame Wingman's POV**

The ship stopped falling, and I lifted it off the atmospheric barrier, and set it on the diamond green ground. I blasted a ball of fire onto the cockpit and pulled Clayman and Bladedge out of the burning cockpit.

"Are you two alright?" I asked in concern. Clayman nodded, and Bladedge tensed, when he saw the Destiny Hero Diamond Dude. "It's him!" he said as he charged. Clayman fired a ball of clay the size of a dumpster at Diamond Dude as well. I fired at him with all my power.

"Oh, please" Diamond Dude said, as he shrugged the attacks of. Even my attack wasn't powerful enough. The Destiny Hero fired a hailstorm of diamond shards at us. Bladedge fell to the ground, several shards embedded in his chest and legs. Clayman also fell. I dodged a spray of shards and fire blasted from my arm. The Destiny Hero avoided it and in an instant charged and struck me in the head. A shard hit me in the arm, and I fell unconscious. My last thought was of how I could have been smarter than this.

**Later that day..**

When I woke up, I was back in Avian form. My head was ringing with the noise of tools being sharpened, computers being booted up and the heavy breathing from all over the room. I couldn't turn my head, since it was strapped to the table and my arms were numb.

"Ah, so you've woken up" an unfamiliar voice said. There was an edge to it, as if he wasn't really meaning to say what he said. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a blue armored man. Small cannons of some kind were strapped to each arm, and a small blue helmet was over his eyes. His arms were crossed and his smirk told me he was not one of us.

"Who are you?" I demanded. He struck me across the face and then said, "You don't know me. You must be the new Elemental Hero Avian. Look closely. You might figure it out." The blue man just stood there. Then it struck me. "You're Bubbleman. You're the hero who was captured by Dreadmaster." He looked vaguely impressed. "What are you doing. Why the hell are you working for Diamond Dude?" I asked. He smirked and from another room, Diamond Dude appeared. "Because I have defected" Bubbleman said.

"What?" I couldn't believe it. How could he defect? Why? It didn't make sense. He struck me again, and then stepped aside as Diamond Dude came closer to me. "You'll know right before you and your girlfriend die inn agony, slowly and painfully." Diamond Dude walked off and Bubbleman went with him, leaving me with no hope and no chance of escape in sight.

As soon as I get 3 reviews I'll update again. I don't like cliffhangers but I had a writer's block. Don't worry. I think of something soon.


	3. The Search or Bubbleman Part Two

The continuation from the previous chapter, this will wrap up the search for bubbleman. Don't worry the story will continue past this. I still have to fuse everyone together,

Warning, this has language, a little bit of torture (in a minimal way) and actual romantic scenes. You have been warned. Not for the kids!

**The Search For Bubbleman Part Two; The escape from Diamond Dude**

"I believe you have lied to us from the beginning, are lying to me now!" Diamond Dude said as he thrust a diamond shard further into my left wing. I screamed in pain and Diamond Dude thrust harder, a fierce look in his eyes. From the other rooms, I heard Clayton, Bladedge and Trixie screaming in pain too. My name is Avian, and because of me, the Elemental Heroes are finished.

**Three Weeks Later; Trixie's POV**

The Destiny Guards threw me back into the black cell they assigned me. After they interrogated me, they always threw me back into this cell. Personally, I didn't blame Avan for what happened to us. Weirdly, I felt like I was a part of him. It could have been because of the fusion, or was it something else….? These days, I never thought clearly.

Suddenly the door opened again, this time revealing Bubbleman, the Elemental Hero we were told to search for. He held out his hand, and whispered, "Come with me, quickly! The guards have been knocked out. If we're quick we can rescue the others as well." I remained where I was.

"Why should I trust you, dammed traitor?" I angrily whispered at him. He looked outside the cell urgently, before saying, "There's no time to explain. I had to gain Diamond Dude's trust to gain information on the Destiny Heroes plans."

I still didn't completely trust him but I took his hand and he led me out of the cell, down the corridor. "How are we gonna get Avan, Clayton and Bladedge?" I asked. He stopped and turned to me grinning. "I called in some help…"

**Necroshade's POV**

I easily slipped through the cell walls of Clayton's room. It stank like the hellhole it was. I saw Clayton, half-powered, sitting in a dark corner of his cell. I slowly glided to him, dephasing as I moved. I shook his shoulder, which instantly woke him up. He looked even worse than I remembered. "Hey, Clayman, are you awake?" I asked quickly looking over my shoulder to see if someone saw us. His eyes were still only half-open, but I assumed it was a yes. "Come on, we're getting out of here. Bubbleman has got Trixie with him."

I pulled Clayman along with me, and phased through the wall into the outside. Bubbleman was with the others. "Bubbleman, you got them?" I asked. He nodded and we struggled along to the ship. Before we got there, a shard of diamond erupted through my shoulder. A hold the size of a grapefruit appeared in my shoulder, almost severing my arm.

"Dammit!" I yelled in pain. I tried phase-healing it, but the damage was too extensive. I couldn't heal it. Diamond Dude appeared before us, and without hesitation, grew a diamond arm and snatched Bubbleman up by the throat.

"You are gonna regret double-crossing me, Bubbleman!" Diamond Dude sneered. His other arm grew into a long diamond sword, and just as he was about to stab Bubbleman, Avan activated the fusion device.

"NO!!" Diamond Dude shrieked as the fusion device's shockwave smashed straight into him. His diamond arm shattered from the shockwave, but quickly grew back top its former size. "Damn you! Damn you to hell!" The fusion device powered down revealing the product of Trixie and Clayman fusing together.

**Rampart Blaster's POV**

My power was incredible, as Trixie and Clayman's thoughts became one. I wasted no time in aiming by blaster cannon at Diamond Dude's body, and firing. Fiery clay balls shot out at Diamond Dude, instantly ripping into his diamond coating. He screamed out in pain, but quickly healed again.

"You'll pay for that! You're as good as dead" Diamond Dude snarled. Large diamond cannons formed out of his arms. Diamond shards were fired like bullets. "Get to cover" I said to the others. Avan was dragged away with Necroshade, Bladedge and Bubbleman. I moved to block the shards, and braced for impact.

Instantly the shard hit my fused coating of clay armor. Amazingly, I felt no pain, or anything else. I grinned to a very shocked Diamond Dude and said, "Say hello to the previous heroes. They'll have a long chat with you." I launched the most powerful flaming clay bullet I could muster. It smashed into Diamond Dude and shattered his diamond body into nothingness.

"Victory…" I muttered as I fell to the ground from exhaustion. The last thing I saw was the diamond dust being disrupted and someone shouting over me. But then the fusion wore off.

**Avian's POV**

**Three days later**

I stared at the sight of Trixie and Clayton's mangled selves. They were cut up and bruised but after three days of rejuvenation, they looked a lot better than they did. I saw Trixie's eyes flutter open, and she smiled at me when she realized who it was.

"Hey Trix! How are you feeling?" I had a million questions, but I knew she could never answer them all. She held her hand out and shook it a litte. "Not too bad" she said, obviously still a little groggy. Even so she rose up and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for getting me out of there." She lay back down and went back to sleep after that.

Suddenly my senses were weakened and my heart slowed. I couldn't breathe or think or anything. I just collapsed, seeing Neos, Bubbleman, Sparky and the sage yelling at me, trying to get me up. Then I lost all sense, and faded.

Sorry to leave you hanging. I'll sum it up for you; diamond Dude released one final shard which hit Avian. It was filled with a toxin which would slowly weaken Avian enough to kill him. Don't worry, he'll survive. Hopefully….


	4. The Day of Neos

This is the next chapter after the recovery of Bubbleman. This story focuses on Elemental Hero Neos, but is still told though Avian. Please R&R!

**Chapter Four; The Destruction of Neo-Space**

My name is Elemental Hero Avian. My real name is Eamon but ever since our choosing, we were Elemental Heroes. See, a few months ago, the Fusion Sage, lost for of his Elemental Heroes to the Destiny Heroes, our mortal enemies. He needed to replace them, and so he chose us to become his new heroes. And since then, I was the hero of the air.

My other friends, Trixie, Clayton and Sparky were also chosen to be heroes, and we have been through a lot together. Trixie and I have been closer ever since the choosing, but I get into that later.

"Rest Avian. You're strength is extremely low. Diamond Dude may be dead, but his strength is still present. That last shard contained some of his energy. If we don't heal you soon, we may lose you to them." The Fusion sage was as usual trying to make me rest. But I couldn't. Not when Dreadmaster was planning the invasion of Neo-Space. The sage bent down over me, and muttered a few words, which sent me hurtling into a deep sleep.

**One day later**

I woke up the next day, wondering how much time had passed. My head felt like a hammer had been used to crush my skull. I slowly rose up and looked at myself in the mirror. My face was as usual, covered with the bird mask that signified my element.

"Avian! You're up!" Sparky came in with his normal cheery disposition. So far, he had never been sent into active duty with the rest of us. The sage said he was needed around here, but I think there's more to it than that.

"Come on! The briefing is about to begin!" Sparky pulled me along to the conference room, which sent throbs of pain up my spine. The fusion sage looked at me, first with a wild look in his eyes, but then he returned to his usual calm stage. "Avian! Good now the setting is complete. Neos, begin the briefing."

The powerful looking Neos stood up and nodded. The 3-D viewscreen came online and a starchart appeared on the screen. Neos began, "This is Neo-Space. It is a dimension of being now as the Neo-Spacians. I was their guardian, but ever since the sage saw my potential, I have been an Elemental Hero." Neos looked at me, sized me up. He and I had never talked with each other before. He's always locked up in his quarters.

"New information gathered by Necroshade reveal that the Destiny Heroes have built an army, poised to attack and destroy Neo-Space. Obviously that can't happen. The Sage has ordered all Elemental Heroes to converge and destroy the Destiny army. Any questions?"

I raised my arm gingerly, and asked, "You say _all _Elemental Heroes, as if there are others. Are there others?" He grinned for the first time since I've seen him, "Oh yeah. There are others." I was paying so much attention to the briefing that I didn't notice the large amount of people in the room. I always knew the conference room was small, making it seem like there were a lot of people in it. But I never looked closely at the number.

One of them looked like me, except more metallic and a little faster. He raised his head and said, "I'm Elemental Hero Stratos. You could say I'm the fastest Elemental Hero." Another elemental hero appeared, this time he looked like a more futuristic version of Neos, with a chrome body. He said, in a similarly metallic voice, "I'm Elemental Hero Sakami. I'm the smartest Elemental Hero, and the hardest."

I stared at the new heroes, and decided to ask the sage about them. The meeting was ended, after we decided that we would enter Neo-Space tomorrow. I pulled up to the sage. "Why didn't you tell us there were others Elemental Heroes?" The sage stopped and had a hard look on his face. "I was going to tell you, but you were captured before I sent the communication. If I did anyway, the Destiny Heroes could have gotten wind of them, and destroy them. How do you think I lost the previous heroes?"

I gaped in shock, trying to process what I had just heard. How could he have just sent it? It would have been the destruction of the other heroes, and it would have been my fault. "I'm sorry sage. I should never have blamed you. All you were doing was trying to protect the others, and probably me as well. I should have trusted you."

The sage put a comforting hand on my shoulder then left for his quarters. I went to see Sparky, Clayton, and Trixie. They were expecting me for Elemental Pizza, especially since today was Ruby, Emerald and Sapphire encrusted pizza day.

**One day later. The day of Neos**

"Wake up everyone. Its time to go, now!" I woke up to the sounds of Neos screaming at us to get to the ship. The Destiny Heroes got a head-start on us, and had already invaded Neo-Space. Neos had almost kicked me out of bed, when I woke up for good and headed for the ship. "I'm going! I'm going!"

The ship was technology I had never seen before, and I had seen a lot at Duel Academy. Speaking of which, I had wondered if anyone was missing us at Duel Academy. The sage said that he would work out the details but I was never sure. "Come on!" Neos was still pushing me toward the ship.

The engines roared to life and rocketed towards Neo-Space. "Where is it?" I asked Neos, sitting in the pilot seat. "It doesn't exist in our universe. So hold on! We going into Elemental Phase Mode!" The entire ship rocketed beyond any speed I thought was possible. Suddenly I felt like I was not completely there, as if I was a ghost. It passed quickly, and I looked outside into Neo-Space.

It wasn't what I thought it would be. Actually it didn't look like space at all. There was a bright blue glow, and nebula clusters everywhere. But there was an ominous feeling to it, as if it wasn't safe for anyone. We soon found out it wasn't.

Two ships appeared and fired at us. The ship jolted left than right, and the hull kept buckling. "Avian, Sparkman and Bubbleman! Get out there! Try fusing!" Neos screamed at us, while trying to keep the ship from being destroyed. The top hull ripped open, and we threw ourselves out there.

"FUSION DEVICE!" I activated it and the machine activated. I was surrounded by a glowing green light and I felt like I was being put in a blender, and mixed together. And then I blacked out.

**Tempest's POV**

The green light died away, and my power was unveiled. I felt good. Actually, I felt great. Power was coursing through me, and instantly, I flew towards the Destiny ships. An electric bolt flew from my hand and destroyed one of the ships. The other tried to make it back, but it didn't make it, before I fired my Spark Blaster at them. I missed the target and grazed the wing.

The tiny fighter spiraled towards the homeworld of the Neo-Spacians. I could see the destruction happening on the surface. The Elemental ship was still in trouble, so I turned back and tried to stabilize the ship. The engine was too badly damaged, so I couldn't repair it in time. Bladedge appeared in the window, "There's nothing you can do. The ship is spiraling towards the planet. Hopefully we can survive the fall." His voice was grim and without hope.

Without a word, I sped down to the planet surface leaving my friends behind in the ship. The jungle landscape would make the search for Dreadmaster harder than usual. But without thinking, I began the long journey through the jungle, knowing I may never come back.

Sorry to leave you hanging again, but I hit another writers block. I'll update soon! I promise! And review too!


End file.
